mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
The Tassie Devil's Rejects
The Tassie Devil's Rejects is the 50th commercially released MossiMovie and the longest feature to date. It was originally slated for release on December 3rd, however due to technical difficulties with rendering, it was pushed to a later date. It is iconic for being the very first MossiMovie to be rated MA15+ for "Graphic Imagery". It stars Fareseru and Richoguy13 in the third of what he likes to call his,'' Emotive Escapades Series. The film's official theme is "''Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People. The success has spawned a novel, which Richoguy13 has stated was created before the movie. Plot "Two friends catch up after a long time apart, however it may be their last chance to, because something in the shadows threatens to put them in early graves." - Temporary synopsis. Cast Fareseru as[[List of 'The Tassie Devil's Rejects' Characters| Phillip Gorrtrey]], the protagonist who has just returned from Tasmania. Richoguy13 as'' Steven Eustanow, Phillip's best friend, whom he hasn't seen for 3 months. Production ''Richoguy13 directed the MossiMovie, with the assistance of Fareseru. ''His intention was to create another feature length movie, which hadn't been done since 2009's ''The Optimist. He also opted to make it very different to the other movies in terms of violence, dark humour and musical soundtracks. Production of the movie lasted 7 hours, after which, the movie was set to be uploaded. On December 3rd, the movie became available to view, however it featured many errors that the pair had not counted on. Audio and special effects were missing, and for this case, it was immediately removed to be re-edited. On December 16th, Richoguy13 ''re-uploaded the movie, which managed to allow to hold the title as '''The 50th MossiMovie'. Release The MossiMovie was scheduled for debut on December 3rd, 2011. However, this date has been cancelled. There have been reports that this was due to errors with the film's rendering process. Also, there are rumours that Richoguy13 wanted the movie to be the 50th MossiMovie released. These were confirmed when it was re-released on December 16, 2011. Rating The MossiMovie has earned an "MA15+" rating, which is a major point for the group. This is due to realistic violence which may appear authentic to some audiences. Fareseru and Richoguy13 are aware of the vital scene which earns the rating and insist it remains to show they aren't afraid of pushing limits. Differences from the Novel The MossiMovie has many differences from it's book counterpart, the character of Mrs. Gortrey is completely cut, and the movie features much less depth on the characters. Deleted Scenes Main Article: List of Deleted Scenes Richoguy13 ''has confirmed there are a number of scenes deleted from the movie, either due to an excessive length or redundancy. Some of these extended the struggle scenes in the movie, as well as another featuring an entirely new dialogue scene. Cultural References *The film's title is a parody of Rob Zombie's cult film, "''The Devil's Rejects." *The opening scene features a small parody of LOST as Steven ''see's himself in the distance disappearing behind a tree. *The first half of the film draws inspiration from comedies such as "''The Office" and "Parks and Recreation." *''Steven makes a reference to the recurring joke of Tasmania's level of slowness and indecency, by asking whether the place had theatres. *''Phillip ''extends on this joke by stating that they had "''Twilight" available to view, which is a 2007 film. He also brands the film as a "Cliche". *Fareseru's character is shown presenting his various Xbox games, among the games visible are "The Call of Duty Series, Gears of War, Fallout 3, Halo 3, Crackdown, The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion and Skyrim." Phillip ''also mispronounces "''Kinect" ''as "Correct". *Only a few scenes before ''Steven's death, ironically, the track "Somebody I Used To Know" ''by popular Australian artist, ''Gotye ''can be heard during the time lapse. *During the attack scene, excerpts from "''Friday the 13th Theme" ''can be heard. *During the second half of the movie, Fareseru's performance can be slightly identified with that of Bruce Campbells in Sam Raimi's 1981 cult horror classic "''The Evil Dead" which was an inspiration for the movie. *When Phillip is saying goodbyes to Steven's ''corpse, he tells him that he'll trade his games in to "''EB Games" so they aren't wasted. *The song "Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People is played over the end credits, which is in itself, about a man with a gun, hunting people. External Links MossiMembers [AgentPolar, Donut664, Fareseru, Hawkey1576, HIM, KountryKid, LilBadger, Richoguy13] MossiMovies [The Adventures of Dougs, Angry Protestor On Carbon Tax, Attack Of The Chickens, Bin Racers, Christmas Time, Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure, Dr. Bim, Escape From Hawke House, Fareseru Presents (1,2), Fairies, The Four Bears, Fraser and Xavier in WWII, HIM Gets Hate Montage, Hunted Trailer, Live Or Die, The Loser Song, Lost In The Bush, The Martin Luther Movie, Matilda Abuses Her Magic, MossiMahNahMahNah!, MossiMen Get Scared, MossiMen Stay Alive, Official Trailer, The Optimist, Peaceful Bushwalk, Pram Theft Auto, Random Dancing Thingy, Spybots, Stunt Games , Suction-Cup Gun Rampage, Swat Force (1,2), The Tassie Devil's Rejects, Teaser Trailer, Teacher Repellant Kit, We Keep The Camera Rolling, When Ugly People Get Mad, ZEEOHAI] Mossi-Character Logs [Bailey Shepherd, Bushwalker, Curtis Green, Commercial Presenter, Dez, Dougs The Cat, Emperor Charles V, Fairy, Fraser, Four Bears, Gus, Hawkey, Human Soldier, Loser, Martin Luther, The Monster, Nicholas, Optimist, Phillip Gorrtrey, The Player, Richoguy, Sarge, Sole Survivor, Steven Eustanow, Tassie Devil, Ugly Person, Victim, Xavier] Miscellaneous [The AgentPolar Decline Incident, BadgerGirl, Complete List of MossiMovies Appearances, Camp Saga, Content Impact, Creation Day, Dougs the Cat, Emotive Escapades Series, History of MossiMovies, Lost MossiMovies, The MossiMovies Movie (1,2), MossiMusic, News Bulletins, Religion Quest, RichKountry, Weebly]